madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kowalski
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} It seems I forgot to carry the two.-Kowalski, Launchtime Kowalski is the tallest of the penguins, as well as the smartest. Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions where his intelligence is needed, such as being the team's medic as well as chief scientist and inventor. He tends to over-analyze situations. Most of the time, Kowalski comes up with ridiculously long plans when he gets carried away. He can act like a little boy sometimes. Kowalski has blue eyes, like the other penguins. ---- Movies He's part of a cadre of devious penguins who had made it their goal to escape captivity in the Central Park Zoo and leave for Antarctica. Often formulating plans for the group, Kowalski was a loyal supporter of his leader, Skipper. Kowalski had escaped the zoo with the other penguins, but was promptly captured and put into a crate for transferring with his comrades. The crates were all placed on a ship bound for Africa, where all the creatures from the zoo would be kept in a wildlife preserve. While in the crate, Kowalski confessed that he could not read (he said the words on the side of the box were an "older code", in slight reference to Star Wars VI) and asked another transferee, a chimpanzee named Phil, to read the words on the crate. As soon as this was done, the four penguins headed to the ship's bridge, knocked out the crew and captain, bound them up, and Kowalski plotted the ship's course to Antarctica. They later found Antarctica too disappointing, and plotted a course for Florida. The ship ran out of fuel and they docked in Madagascar. Kowalski helped navigate the ship and later helped Gloria and Melman rescue Marty from the fossa. Kowalski simply smiled and waved after Private asked if they should tell them the ship's out of fuel. ---- Personality *Kowalski acts as the group strategist and gadgeteer. He is the brains of the group or known as, "the Options Guy". *Kowalski always records his ideas or possible options on a clipboard or whiteboard. He uses pencils, blue dry erase markers, and crayons. *Kowalski always has an idea when asked. However, he is not always certain that these ideas are feasible or will work out as planned. *While certainly the most "book-smart" of the zoo animals, his tendency to over-analyze situations affects how intelligent he appears to the others. *Ironically, Kowalski uses many memes popularized by the internet such as "Wehehehel, fail!" (Night and Dazed), "For the win!" (Invention Intervention), and "Holla!" (Friend-in-a-Box). *He is prone to babbling nonsense when hit hard or shocked. (e.g. Cat's Cradle, Miracle on Ice etc.) *Kowalski uses an abacus to calculate things. *He tends to use bigger words. The others are not always able to understand what he is saying. Skipper often asks him to repeat, "In English" or "Americano, Please." Usually, Skipper and sometimes Rico (e.g. Haunted Habitat) & Private. *He attempts to sound intelligent by tacking on, "technically-speaking...." or "it's a scientific fact..." to an explanation. However, usually after saying that he adds simpler words, like "...maybe" or something ridiculous like "...cool cars goes faster." *He is very MacGuyver-ish. He is able to make gadgets quickly using simple tools (e.g. Roomies) *Kowalski is an adapt chemist, as he uses chemicals to make a living blob of jelly, which he names "Jiggles". *He has an Introvert-type personality where he enjoys his time alone to make his inventions he is not concerned with the inner world of his mind or loves to think about emotions and understand feelings, which would make him a shy-type instead....that would mostly like be [[Private]'s personality]. He also has a Melancholy-type of temperament since he is analytical and a perfectionist. He can be the most moody ranging from highly "up" to gloomy and depressed. During his low periods he can be very antagonistic and does not socialize easily. His temperament makes him the most dependable due to his perfectionist tendencies. His analytical ability also allows him to accurately diagnose obstacles and problems quickly, which often keep him from making changes - he prefers the status duo (meaning: likes the current situation rather than a changing environment) and may seem overly pessimistic (negative) at times, like in Operation: Cooties where he panicked thinking that all the penguins were infected with a dangerous disease. *He can describe emotions in deep words, but he did admit in Monkey Love that he has trouble comprehending love and expressing his feeling to another, which Skipper knew already. Another example that shows this was in the episode All Choked Up when Skipper, Kowalski, and Private thought Rico was going to be blown up, and he states "I, also, love...you...in the same...way expressed previously....dude." Ironically, he may have trouble expressing his emotions, but in the episode Jiggles, it showed that he can care very strongly and be overprotective to another, which in that episode was Jiggles (his blob of jelly that he accidentally created). He became too protective to a point where he took Jiggles and left his friends because he mistakenly believed all who didn't like Jiggles or judged/labeled Jiggles as a monster were "Science-Haters" and did not immediately see the danger of keeping Jiggles that his friends pointed out to him. So, considering his claim of being unable to understand emotions, Kowalski seems to be more emotionally intense﻿ than any of the other penguins. *He always has time for personal things, such as making new inventions, mixing chemicals together, etc. *Kowalski considers Math as a universal language. Roger Dodger. *He prefers intellect over brute force. The Helmet. *He is overconfident and somewhat arrogant about his intelligence sometimes. For example, in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, he claims his intellect to be "substantially above average". *He is conceited about his looks. For example, when faced with the prospect of destroying the universe, he and his future selves take time to admire their looks. "Wow, we are really good-looking" in It's About Time. *He is more protective of Private when compared to the others, as shown in the start of Can't Touch This, Concrete Jungle Survival, Night and Dazed, etc. Also many fans think that Private and Kowalski are related which would explain Kowalski's caring bond towards him. *It was also shown in Night and Dazed, Jiggles, & It's About Time, that he can be hard on himself when he fails, like when his inventions did not work after trying his best to make sure it succeed. *He successfully designs something he can be obnoxious and arrogant. He acts like he's the best and that it was too easy for him. (ex: almost all the time, when he picks locks.) *Kowalski, as a man of science, doesn't believe in magic. He has stated that "science does not allow the existence of magic" in Wishful Thinking and "Science can't even prove that" (that being backwoods magic) in Out of the Groove. ---- Taken from IMDB Kowalski is the designated intelligence officer of the Penguin Commandos. As Skipper's second-in-command, it may be assumed that he carries the rank of Lieutenant. Kowalski is always given the most difficult and possibly dangerous tasks, such as planning the subterranean escape tunnels beneath Central Park Zoo, and while he does not always succeed (such as during the navigation of the hijacked vessel), there is no questioning his dedication to each and every mission. Taken from NICK When Skipper needs analysis or an immediate invention, Kowalski is there with his crayon, notebook and slightly skewed scientific method. Kowalski's authoritative attitude covers up the fact that he usually doesn't have a clue about what's happening. Even though Kowalski's a self-proclaimed scientific mastermind, he doesn't read English any better than the rest of the Penguins. Although, on some episodes we have seen him typing on a keyboard for the computer, or his speak and spell, so he appears to read a little bit of English. ---- Alternate versions *In the episode It's About Time we had two alternate versions of Kowalski. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)